


From One Closet to Another

by VintProtectionSquad



Series: To Accumulate Doubt [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lots of time skips, Script Format, focus on background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: "...what if they're fairies?"





	1. Shuttered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I just- I was just wonderin’ what you’d think, if that was what it was, y’know?"  
> "No, not really."  
> "Like-"

EXT. WAREHOUSE - EVENING

The backdrop is a corrugated metal wall, and the ground is dusty concrete. Tom: a tall, well-dressed, dark-skinned man in his early thirties enters UL, followed by Davey: a short, blond, boyish young man with his upper left cuspid missing. The two walk to CC, and Tom constantly glances between his wristwatch and to the fourth wall while Davey gently swings a near-full gas canister in his right hand.

DAVEY  
Boss sure is gettin’ friendly with the waiter, huh Tom?

TOM  
Mhm. 

DAVEY  
Y’think there’s anything else goin’ on with ‘em? 

TOM  
What do you mean?

DAVEY  
Like...do you think they’re seein’ each other outta the diner? 

TOM (aloof)  
I don’t know. They could be.

DAVEY  
...what if they’re fairies? 

TOM (turning to him)  
David, what brought this on? 

DAVEY  
Well, I just- I was just wonderin’ what you’d think, if that was what it was, y’know? 

TOM  
No, not really.

DAVEY (exasperated)  
Like, what do you think of them? 

TOM  
I don’t think of such things very much, David. 

DAVEY  
Okay, fair enough, but if you did think about ‘em, what _would_ you think?

TOM  
I would think that their business is their own.

DAVEY  
Tom, c’mon- 

TOM (looking at wristwatch again)  
David, we have work to do. 

DAVEY (grumbling under his breath)  
Fine, fine, whatever.

The two of them make their way UR, but before leaving, Tom looks around the corner, hand pulling back the left side of his jacket to reveal a pistol with a suppressor. After a moment he pulls the pistol from his hip, motioning for Davey to follow him, before both walk offstage.


	2. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m queer, Tom."

EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT

The area is dark, but a single lamp post UL is illuminating a silver 1981 chevrolet impala UC with its trunk facing the fourth wall. Tom and Davey enter CR, both carrying a person-sized bag towards the car. They lower the bag just behind the car, and Tom digs in his pocket for a key. He unlocks the trunk of the car, and the two lift the bag into it, but at the last second Davey’s grip slips, and his end of the bag drops in with a heavy  _ thunk.  _ He grins sheepishly at Tom, who rolls his eyes before gently putting down his end of the bag. He shuts the trunk, then pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it. Davey leans against one end of the car, watching the other man for a moment, before clearing his throat pointedly.

DAVEY  
Tom?   


TOM (turning head towards him)  
Mm.

DAVEY  
Why didn’t you wanna talk earlier?

TOM (exasperated)  
David...   


DAVEY  
I’m serious! I just wanna know what you really think.   


TOM (flippant)  
What do  _ you  _ think of them?

DAVEY (suddenly nervous)  
Well, I, um, I think...we’re pretty great, to be honest.

Tom pauses, then removes the cigarette from his mouth as he stares at Davey for a few seconds.   


TOM  
Come again?

DAVEY  
I’m queer, Tom. Just wanted to know what you thought before tellin’, but...ugh, whatever.

TOM  
David-   


DAVEY  
No, it’s whatever, just forget it.

TOM  
David, please, let me speak. I’m sorry, I didn’t know that’s what you were on about. But why would you bring up Ruben while trying to come out?...are you wanting to get with hi-   


DAVEY (hurriedly)  
No! No, God, no, not Ruben. Jesus, that’s a guy I definitely  _ don’t  _ wanna mess with. It’s just- well, Phil’s a fruit too, I know it, and he’s hittin’ on the boss  _ hard.  _ I was just wonderin’ if you knew anything about it workin’. Or if Rook’s gonna...I dunno. Be offended and do something about him.

Tense silence lingers between them, with Tom looking at Davey thoughtfully and Davey looking pointedly at the ground.

TOM (quietly)  
You’re worried about Ruben kicking you out. Or worse.

Davey nods slowly, hands deep in his pockets, and Tom sighs lightly.

TOM  
I’ll talk to him. See what he thinks about you lot. I won’t tell him about you, though. Promise.   


DAVEY  
...thank you.   


TOM  
Don’t mention it. Now, let’s get Roy out of here. His boys are due here in an hour.

DAVEY  
Right.

Tom drops his cigarette and crushes it under his heel, then picks it up before moving to the driver’s seat of the car. Davey walks to the passenger’s side to get in, and the street lamp shuts off.


	3. Ajar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you see boss naked?"

INT. BEDROOM - EVENING

The room is small, and a few pieces of clothing are littering the floor. A bed is set up CL, the headboard against the left wall, with a bedside table is against it, close to DL. A lamp, a black bandana, and a few pencils are on it. Davey is laying on the bed, head propped up on two pillows as he scribbles in a journal. After a moment there’s a knocking sound, and Davey looks up from his writing.

DAVEY  
Come in.

Tom enters UR, but hovers by the door, wringing his hands. Davey perks up, and shuts his book with a smile.

DAVEY  
Oh, Tom! What’s up, man?

TOM  
I came to inform you of Ruben’s thoughts on your...community.

DAVEY (surprised)  
Oh...and?   


TOM  
And I don’t think you have anything to worry about.   


DAVEY (hopeful)  
Really?   


TOM  
Yes. In fact, you were not wrong on the whole Philip front.   


DAVEY  
Huh?   


TOM (embarrassed)  
Ruben and Philip are certainly seeing each other out of the diner. In fact, the waiter is currently here. In Ruben’s office.

Both are quiet, though Davey is staring intently at Tom, who is averting his gaze. Then, realization dawns on Davey’s face, and he starts laughing hysterically.   


DAVEY  
Oh- oh my God! Didya walk in on ‘em? What were they doin’?

He stops suddenly, and an intense look crosses his face as he leans towards Tom.

DAVEY (conspiringly)  
_ Did you see boss naked? _

TOM (stern)  
_ No,  _ I did not. They were simply enjoying one another’s company, nothing more.

DAVEY  
You totally did, didn’t you? Oh, Christ, this is  _ perfect. _

TOM (flustered)  
They were not indecent, David. I simply caught them at an intimate moment.

DAVEY (giggling, though slowly dying down)  
Right, right...thanks, Tom.

TOM  
You are welcome. Now, rest up. We have errands to run early tomorrow morning.   


DAVEY  
A’ight. G’night, Tom.   


TOM  
Goodnight, Davey.

Tom leaves UR, and Davey looks after him for a moment. Then he shakes his head, and puts his book on the bedside table before turning off the lamp.


	4. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tom, do you think about women all day?"

EXT. ROOFTOP - AFTERNOON

The area is flat and bare, aside from a satellite dish CR. Davey and Tom are crouched DC, peering over the edge of the stage. Tom has a cigarette in his mouth and a rifle on the ground to his left, and Davey has a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck. Tom turns his head towards Davey, and after a moment of thought pulls the cigarette out of his mouth.

TOM   
David, I would like to ask you a question. And I would like you to take it seriously.   


DAVEY (looking up)   
A’ight, shoot.   


TOM  
What is it like to be queer?

DAVEY (confused)  
What do you mean?   


TOM  
When you wake up in the morning, do you think of your sexuality?   


DAVEY  
Not really, no.

TOM  
And during the day?   


DAVEY  
Tom, do you think about women all day?

TOM  
Well, no, but-

DAVEY  
I don't think about guys all the time either. I'm just like you, and everyone else.

TOM (shaking head)  
You misunderstand. I don't think about anyone, ever. I hear how fondly Ruben talks of Philip, and how other men talk about their affairs and love interests, but I've never felt it myself. What I'm asking is: how did you come to realise you were gay?

DAVEY (shrugging)  
I saw some guys who looked nice and thought ‘damn, I'd hit that’.

TOM  
When did that happen for you?

DAVEY  
Jesus, you sound like a therapist.

TOM  
I'm being serious, David.

DAVEY  
Alright, alright, uh, I was like, 12 or 13 or something.

TOM  
That early?

DAVEY  
Yeah? That's pretty average, actually.

TOM  
Is it?

DAVEY (confused)  
Yeah...? When was your first crush?

TOM  
I, ah, never had one, I don't think.

DAVEY  
What?

TOM  
That is what I came to ask you about. I know homosexuals are said to be rather...promiscuous, but from what I've gathered, straight men feel  _ something _ by the time they're an adult. I haven't felt anything, though.

Davey watches Tom expectantly, waiting for him to go on. When he doesn’t, though, he makes a circling motion with his hand.

DAVEY  
And?

TOM (disappointed)   
I suppose I was hoping for you to say something along the lines of ‘I haven't met the right person yet’. Something for me to look forward to, instead of just being...broken.

DAVEY (affronted)  
Wh- Tom, you ain't broken!

TOM  
I haven’t felt the desire to bed  _ anyone,  _ David. There must be something wrong, if sexuality is such an important part of human nature.

DAVEY  
Come on, Tommy, you and I both know you're fine. Maybe you  _ haven't _ met the right person- or maybe you don't need anyone. Who cares if you don't wanna have sex?

TOM (slowly nodding)  
I suppose. I've haven’t had a problem with being on my own.

DAVEY  
See? You're all good, man. And if anyone has a problem with ya, they can deal with  _ me. _

TOM (chuckles)  
...thank you, Davey.

DAVEY  
Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm here for ya, man.

TOM  
I appreciate i-

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard, and a bullet bounces off the satellite.

DAVEY (startled)   
_ Shit!  _ C’mon!

Davey grabs Tom, who grabs his rifle, and both sprint to CL as more gunshots are heard. Though, just before they exit, Davey is shot through the side of his stomach, and cries out as he stumbles offstage with Tom.


	5. Unhinged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, uh, just that I’m glad we’re partners."

INT. BEDROOM - EVENING

Like before, the room is small, and the bed is set up CL with the headboard against the left wall. Though, there is now a potted succulent on the bedside table. Davey’s laying on his back, topless, with bandages wrapped around his middle. He’s writing in the journal again, but looks towards UR constantly. Finally, a knock is heard, and Davey’s face brightens when Tom enters a moment later.

DAVEY

I was wonderin’ when you’d drop by.

TOM

My apologies. Ruben wanted to know everything that happened.

DAVEY

Of course.

Davey moves back a bit, and pats the lower left corner of the bed. Tom moves towards him, and sits at the foot of the bed, making sure not to sit on Davey.

TOM

You’re very lucky, David.

DAVEY

Yeah, I know. Thanks for gettin’ me outta there, Tom.

TOM

Of course. How are you feeling?

DAVEY

Still hurts like Hell, but at least I ain’t bleeding out now.

Tom hums with a nod, and a heavy silence settles between the two. Tom fidgets with his hands, and Davey toys with the edge of his book. Then, both start speaking at the same time.

TOM & DAVEY

I wanted to-

They stop, and after a moment start laughing together. Then, as they settle, Davey indicates for Tom to speak.

TOM

I want to thank you again, for helping me come to terms with my lack of attraction to others. Ever since our talk, I have been feeling much happier.

DAVEY

Aw, Tom, don’t mention it. Hell, I wasn’t even trying to help. It’s just what should’ve been said, I guess.

TOM

And I thank you. What were you going to say?

DAVE (nervous)

Oh, uh, just that I’m glad we’re partners. Y’know, since you helped me out so many times. Thanks, man.

TOM

Of course.

Tom pulls back his left sleeve to glance at his wristwatch, then pats Davey’s leg affectionately.

TOM

It’s getting late. You should get some sleep.

DAVEY

Sure, whatever you say, ma.

Tom chuckles, shaking his head as he stands and heads UR.

TOM

Goodnight, Davey.

DAVEY

G’night, Tom.

Tom exits, and Davey looks down at his journal contemplatively. He writes down one last thing before shutting the book, placing it on the bedside table, and turning off his lamp.


End file.
